


Hold My Pom-Poms

by ellenvictoria



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheerleader!Harry, Crossdressing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Grinding, I don't think it is, M/M, X-Factor, is this au, puppy!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenvictoria/pseuds/ellenvictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dresses as a cheerleader to convince Louis to date him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Pom-Poms

There’s just something about Louis that doesn’t make sense. Well maybe it does make sense but nothing makes sense to Harry right now. But there’s just something so special, that he just can’t put a finger on. Something that makes Harry run after him like a love fooled puppy  
He feels a lot like a puppy these days, and it has all to do with Louis. He’s drooling a lot, and he chases after him like he is his own tail. He just can’t help it.  
And yeah, Louis isn’t stupid, no one really cannot have noticed how fucking gone harry really is. And he’s damn far gone, doing whatever Louis wants him to do. If it would come to the point where Louis would tell Harry to commit murder, he would probably do it. And yes, well, that’s not healthy, but still he knows Louis wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, even if he apparently sure enjoys playing with him.  
And he knows Louis has a girlfriend. And he knows Louis says he’s straight. He knows that. But the thing is, they wouldn’t have gotten to this point if it didn’t mean Louis at least returned some of his feelings. Even if he is maybe three years younger or so, Harry isn’t dumb.  
He can’t believe how lucky he is. He made it to this band, and met the four greatest guys ever, and the future looks so bright for them. And he can’t believe that Louis is actually one of them. And that he right now are spending too many hours behind locked doors in the X-Factor house, with his mouth on his.  
But Louis is just bloody perfect, and he wants him. He want him wholly, everything, and nothing in his body seem to want to ever let that go. He wonders sometimes if he was born to live for Louis, because right now it seems like he never has been doing anything else. And he never wants to do anything else either. And let then think about that only a couple of months ago, he didn’t know someone like Louis could possibly exist.  
Right now, Harry is sitting in Louis’ lap, turned to face him, one leg each around his hips. They’re pressed up in the pillows against Louis’ bedframe in the bunk he has in the room with the rest of the boys. The door is looked behind them and all lights are out except the low dim from the lamp on the night stand next to them. And there is a lot of kissing.  
Louis’ face is smiling underneath his, and he can’t think of anything more beautiful. It’s his small lips that are curved into a smile and again and again are attached to his. And it’s the taste of his tongue on him and the small little hums he does that makes his lips vibrates. And how his eyes are closed and he leans his head back and looks so pleased and it is just something so sweet about it all.  
“Hey Lou?” Harry whispers on his lips. Louis answers with a humming smile and Harry feels his own smile growing. “Will you be my boyfriend?” Harry smiles into another kiss and waits to feel Louis’ tongue on his, but it never comes.  
Louis leans back a bit and takes in Harry’s expression in a sceptical look. Harry’s smile falters and he feels himself blush. I suddenly wished he was anywhere else on the planet but in Louis lap.  
“You know I can’t do that, Harry,” Louis blushes as he starts. He feels Harry pulling away, and he doesn’t want that. He wants Harry here, but he can’t give him more than that, and he still don’t want to hurt Harry.   
“I only date cheerleaders,” he tries to joke it away, smiles at Harry and pulls him back to attach his lips on his own.  
Harry doesn’t argue right now. But he doesn’t give up that easily, he knows Louis have so much more to give him. He just needs to find the right way to get Louis to realize it too.

A couple of days later Harry and Louis are alone in the house. Everyone on the team had been invited for some sort of fancy dinner this night. Harry and Louis decided against going, figured staying in for a movie night sounded so much more tempting.   
“Haz, do you want butter or…” Harry could hear Louis scream from down the hall. He looked panicking around, thinking of what the best move to do was. There wasn’t enough time to do anything, before Louis opened the door to their bedroom and stopped dead in the door stop.  
“H…” They looked at each other, both too paralyzed to move. Louis stared at Harry with big eyes, really seeing more than he had ever dared to dream of. Harry blushed and swallowed deep. He hadn’t been ready for Louis to see him like this, not yet. He was really just trying it on. He tried his hardest to look at Louis but his gaze was flashing away.  
“H,” Louis said again, “What are you wearing?” There wasn’t any amusement in his voice, and Harry didn’t know if that was a good thing or not.  
“Umm I…” Harry started and blushed even harder.  
“I mean I thought we were just going to see a movie?!” Louis’ vice was high pitched, sounding terrified, “And I come to find you like this? Wearing a bloody skirt and…”  
“I’m a cheerleader!” Harry gained confident and finally looked up to meet Louis’ eyes. He took a few steps through the room towards Louis. He might as well do this now, when Louis had seen the costume. “You said you only date cheerleaders, Louis. And I would really like to date you,” he whispered when he reached Louis and slowly moved Louis’ fringe from his forehead.  
“I…” Louis tried to stutter out words. He looked down and let his eyes trail over Harry’s body, just centimetres away from his own. He is wearing a tiny, red tops, sitting tight over his chest and reveals the most of his stomach. On his hips a tiny skirt is attached, it is actually so short Louis is surprised he can’t see Harry’s balls. He swallows. “Did you… Did you shave your legs?”  
“Um, yes,” Harry raised one brow and gave out a tiny smirk, “Do you like it? Because…” he don’t have time to say anything else before Louis cups his cheeks with both his hands and leans down until their lips meet.  
He kisses him hungrily, is quick to slips his tongue into Harry’s mouth. He bites Harry’s lip between his own and Harry gasps, slips his hands around Louis’ waist and pulling him in closer.  
“Harry,” Louis mumbles and Harry thinks for a second that he is about to stop. But that’s when his hands moves down in under Harry’s skirt and grabs just under his bum, not really surprised to realize that Harry’s wearing knickers.   
Harry gets the hint and moves his arms upwards and connects them behind Louis’ neck, just as Louis lifts him up and Harry’s legs connects behind his back. Their lips never moves from each other’s.  
Louis has a tight hold of Harry’s parted legs around his waist as he stumbles them to the closest bed, laying Harry down, with himself on top, in between Harry’s legs. Harry moans when Louis’ lips moves down to his throat. He leans his head back to expose more of the naked skin and Louis bites down, causing him to squirm underneath him.   
Louis’ whole body is placed between Harry’s legs, who tangles around his waist. Harry’s feet moves up and back over Louis’ back and he uses his legs to push Louis down, closer to him. Louis’ hands takes a hold around Harry’s wrists and places them over Harry head. He grinds down and they both gasps at the touch of their hardening cocks on each other.  
Louis stops for a second, lifts his head from Harry’s throat and looks down at him. They are both slightly out of breathe and Harry’s lips are in an unusually dark, red colour. Ha looks up at Louis, patiently and bites his lip, for a moment he’s scared Louis will pull away again. But then he takes deep breath and hastily moves down, kissing him harder than ever as the same time as he moves his hips down.  
Louis moves his hips up and down, in circles, over Harry’s crouch and Harry surges upwards, desperate for even more friction and keeps his legs tight around Louis’ back. They are kissing hungrily, biting, and lips never breaking apart.   
“Louis! God!” Harry gasps, knowing he won’t last long at all. Louis only moves faster at the sound of Harry’s voice and presses them both deep into the mattress. He knows Louis comes when he presses down extra hard once, before he slow down his movements. He collapses down on Harry, breathing hard against neck. Harry only needs to move upwards a couple of more times, to get the friction on his cock, before he comes too. Louis stays, breathily, laying heavy on top of Harry.  
“Damn,” Louis mumbles after a couple of minutes, still laying on top of Harry. “Shit,” he says and starts to slowly get up. He sits down at the foot of the bed and Harry leans up on his elbows, to watch the back of him. “Fuck,” Louis groans and hides his face in his hands.  
Harry crawls over the bed to where Louis sits. He places a hand on Louis shoulder to show he’s present, before he sits down next to him. “Hey,” he starts slowly, and places his hand on the one on Louis’ face, seeing if he will take it away. “What’s wrong?” He asks even if he feels like it’s a stupid question. He just don’t know what to do.  
“This is what’s wrong,” Louis mumbles barely audible, as he takes his hands down, but Harry hears, and it stings because he knows it can’t be wrong. “Just leave, Harry,” he mumbles with tears in his voice, but his fingers laces with Harry’s as he says it, and it feels kind of reassuring.   
“I won’t leave,” he decides and hugs Louis’ hand tight in his. “Because this isn’t wrong.”  
“Harry…” Louis sighs.  
“No!” Harry says determinedly. “Louis no! This is not wrong!” He can feel his eyes prickling over how unsure and terrified this amazing boy is. Nothing between them is wrong, it’s as right as anything can get. He just wish Louis would find the courage to realize it himself. “Louis look at me!”  
It takes a couple of seconds, but Louis lifts his heads and looks at him. “Do you like me?” Harry asks. It’s not really a question per say; he knows Louis likes him, he just needs to say it for his own sake.  
“Of course I like you,” Louis sighs as if it was obvious. And well, it is obvious.  
“Yeah? Do you like being around me?” Harry keeps going.  
“Yeah um…” Louis frowns, “of course I do.”  
Harry smiles at him and moves the hand that isn’t holding Louis’, to carefully drag through Louis’ hair. Louis looks so insecure when he looks up at him under his lashes. Harry just smiles fondly at him. “Do you… Do you like it when we are cuddling together on the couch? Or when we fall asleep together, in each other’s arms?”   
Louis gaze flatter down to where their hands are intertwined. “Yes”, he simply answers and swallows deep. He looks up to Harry again, who is still smiling sweet.   
“Do you…” Harry slowly trails his hand down Louis neck and looks at him, a bit unsure. Before he leans in and leaves a quick, careful kiss, on his lips. “Do you like it when we kiss?”  
“Yes,” Louis breathes, without even consider the answer and Harry’s lips quirks up in a smile.  
“Do you…” Harry bites his lip, this one makes him even unsure, but he takes the risk. “Do you think I’m cute?” he blushes.  
“I think…” Louis look down at their hands again. “I think you’re the most beautiful person I have ever seen.”  
“Then how can this not be right, Louis?” Harry asks.  
“But you’re a boy,” Louis whispers. “You’re supposed to be a girl,” he cries out.  
“Then pretend I’m a girl!” Harry says without even think about it. “I’ll be a girl if you want me to. Hell, I dressed in a skirt and knickers for you!” he leans forward and leaves a soft kiss on Louis’ lips.  
Louis’ lips finally quirks upwards and Harry beams. “You’re stupid knickers is sticky of your spunk,” he says with a smile.  
“Pretend it’s yours!” Harry sputters out, Louis raises his brows and looks at him with amusement. “Or I can take them off?” he suggest and shrugs as gets off the bed.  
He stands in front of Louis, who is watching him with big eyes. Carefully he slides his hand under the skirt and takes the thin fabric of the knickers, in between his fingers, and slides it down a bit, before he moves to the other side and does the same thing. He moves his hips a bit to the left and the sticky knickers falls down his legs, to the ground. He smiles at Louis as he picks them up with his toes and kicks them away behind him.  
“Pretend I’m a girl?” Harry asks as he hesitantly moves forward to Louis. Louis nods at him as an invitation for him to come. Harry smiles and moves to sit on Louis lap. He places one leg on each side of Louis’ waist and flings his arms around his neck. “Hi,” he whispers with his forehead on Louis’.  
“Hi,” Louis hesitantly smiles back and moves his arms around Harry’s back to hold him.  
“Do you… Can I kiss you?” Harry asks and Louis nods so Harry leans in and captures Louis’ lips in his. “Do you like my outfit?” he asks softy when he pulls back.  
“I do… yeah” Louis blushes.   
“It comes with pom-poms,” Harry winks and makes Louis gives out a small giggle and Harry can’t help but to lean down for another kiss.   
“I just really like you, Louis,” Harry mumbles against his lips. “And I don’t care that you’re not a girl, because you’re bloody perfect and I knows this, us, it can’t be nothing but right. And I know you feel that way for me too, right?”   
Louis nods again and Harry’s smile grows. He plays some with the hair just above his neck, as he kiss him again. Louis sighs softly and pulls him in closer around his back.  
They kiss like that for a while, slow to begin with, like if it’s the first time they’re kissing. And then it gets more eager. Harry’s hands moves higher up and grips Louis’ hair tight, as their tongues slides against each other. Louis lets out a whining gasp at the hard touch in his hair; And harry would be ashamed to say that the sound goes straight to his cock, but hell, his only sixteen and doesn’t really care right now. Instead he moves further into Louis lap and just kisses him harder.  
“Umm… Harry?” Louis stops.  
“Yeah?” Harry pulls back a bit to look at him.  
“It’s kind of hard to pretend you’re a girl when your dick sticks out of your skirt and pushes into my stomach,” Louis blushes.  
“Right…” Harry mumbles. “Fuck. I’m sorry,” he gets off Louis lap and out of the bed. He drags his hand through his hair and look anxiously around him. “I’ll just go and change…” he mumbles. And then he leaves the room, leaving Louis sitting on the bed.  
When he comes back five minute later he’s still in his cheerleader costume. Louis has changed to a clean pair of sweatpants and a big hoodie, which Harry is sure of is his. He is leaned back in the bed and looks up from his phone, when Harry enters.  
“I umm… I forgot I have my clothes in here,” Harry quietly explains. He finds his pyjamas in a pail and takes the out. He turns his back to Louis when he changes, so he won’t know if Louis is watching him or not.   
“Don’t..?” Louis suddenly says just when Harry sits down on his own bed. “Don’t you want to lay here?” he asks flustered when Harry looks at him.  
“Do you want me to?” Harry asks. Louis is quick to eagerly nod and that is all Harry needs to move himself from his bed to Louis. “Could you… Could you please just hold me?” Louis asks gingerly when Harry lays down next to him. “I would really like for you to hold me,” he mumbles.  
Harry nods and opens his arms for Louis to crawl in. He places his head on Harry’s chest and breaths softly when Harry wraps his arms tightly around him.  
“I do really like you, Harry,” he mumbles against Harry’s chest after a couple of minutes in comfortable silence. “I do,” he promises. “I do want to be with you. And I don’t even want you to be a girl, I want you to be you. I’m just… I’m just really scared, Harry.”  
“I know, baby,” Harry moves his hand softly up and down on Louis back. “I know you’re scared, but there’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m right here, ok?”  
“I know,” Louis moves upwards so he can face Harry, “This is just nothing like I had ever planned out…” he mumbles.  
“Was it in your plan to become a worldwide superstar?” Harry raises his brow.  
“I’m doubtfully a worldwide superstar,” Louis points out.  
“Trust me, babe, you will be one day,” he playfully pinches Louis cheek and Louis rolls his eyes. “I mean it, with your beautiful, angel voice, there is no doubt in me, believing this band will go far,” he smiles softly. Louis blushes. “I’m just saying, things doesn’t always go as you’ve planned them. But that doesn’t need to be a bad thing.”  
Louis stares at him for a while, like he wants to ask him something. But then he leans in and kisses him soft and slow. “This doesn’t feel wrong,” he looks straight into Harry’s eyes when he leans back.  
“It isn’t. That’s what I am trying to tell you,” Harry says fondly. He takes a hold of Louis hands and holds them between the narrow space between their bodies.  
“It’s just hard,” Louis greases his thumb over Harry’s hand. “I want to be with you, but you have to be patient, can you…”  
“Yes!” Harry says before Louis finishes his sentence. “I’ll be patient for you.”  
“Good,” Louis lets out a nervous laugh, “Because I’m really fucking terrified. And not just because you’re a boy, but because… What I feel for you is so much stronger than I ever thought was possible,” his breathe hitches as he says it.  
“It’s alright,” Harry mumbles and places his forehead on Louis’. “I feel it too.” Louis smiles thoughtfully at him, but doesn’t say anything more, just smiles.   
“Oh God,” Harry groans of realisation after a while. “Shit, I’m so sorry.”  
“For what?” Louis frowns.  
“When I did the cheerleader thing, I thought you were just playing with me. I didn’t realize you were scared. I’m sorry.”  
“Harry,” Louis rolls his eyes. “I did play with you. I didn’t want you to know how much you scare me. I am sorry.”  
“You’re awful,” Harry pouts. Louis just looks at him serious, and bites his lip.  
“Harry?” he asks hesitantly.  
“Yeah?”  
“When I think about you… I automatically think soulmate,” he blushes and goes quiet but Harry can see that he has more to say so he waits before he responds. “Does that freak you out?”  
“A bit, yeah,” Harry mumbles, “But only because I do it to. And that is bigger than anything I could have imagined,” he hurries to add when he sees Louis’ face fall.  
“Why aren’t you scared?” Louis wonders.  
“I am,” Harry explains, “It’ just that… You feels so right, and I know that if we do this together, nothing could go wrong.” Harry pushes Louis’ hair out of his face, “Are you with me?”  
“Yes,” Louis grins after a while, “Yes, I’m with you!”   
Because Harry here, right next to him, most be the most right thing he has ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> And I suck at endigs, so that's that. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!


End file.
